


Longfire

by Lightsgoout



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Longfire (Warriors), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsgoout/pseuds/Lightsgoout
Relationships: Firestar/Longtail (Warriors), Longtail/Firestar (Warriors)
Kudos: 13





	Longfire

Longtail POV

“Hey Longtail can you take a border patrol by the Shadowclan border” Greystripe mews approaching me

“I don’t have much of a choice do I so yeah why not”

“Great take whoever you like” but before he leaves I stop him and say “How I about I take Firestar for the patrol if I’m allowed anyone”

“I don’t know ask him” and with that Greystripe left leaving me to go to the leaders den

“Hey firestar” I say seeing his ginger pelt in the dark

He jumps a little then says “oh it’s just you Longtail come in” I enter “so what is it Longtail”

“Greystripe put me in charge of a border patrol on the Shadowclan border he said I could take anyone so in thought I’d ask you to join me” I explain

“Hmm I don’t have anything to do so I think I’ll join you” with Firestars answer I recoil sightly and say “Y-you’re joking right”

“I swear it’s no joke should we get going”

“But I haven’t got anyone else”

“I don’t think that will be an issue it a small time of peace and I trust you too help and not betray me anymore” Firestar spoke with a smile

“Do-dont mention that…please”

After a minute of silence Firestar cleared his throat then spoke up “we should leave now”

“It’s for the best” I replied leaving the den with Firestar behind

During the patrol we were mostly quiet until I decide to say something I’ve waited on saying for a long time

“Firestar” I say clearing my throat when he turns to look at me “I’m sorry for…attacking you on your first day in camp…Tigerstar” I say through gritted teeth “convinced me everyone who wasn’t a clan cat was weak…and I believed him and for that I am” Firestar cuts me off by saying “their is nothing to be sorry about in fact you showed me how tough life in the forest is and although I may have doubted you when I was deputy you showed me you’re trustworthy and for that I’m so-“ i cut him off “you have nothing to be sorry about I almost killed you” I snap “this is why you’re one of my favourite warriors” he says “w-wh-Why” I ask “you’re not afraid to speak your mind and argue against my word even though I am leader” he responds with I get up and pass him 

“Glad too know someone appreciates me” I say quietly hoping he doesn't hear 

“Care to explain what that means Longtail” Firestar says with authority

“Do I…have to”

“Explain”

I sigh “fine ever since Tigerstar was outed as traitor no one trusts me elders don’t want me visiting, apprentices avoid me and warriors don’t like going on patrols with me the only people who don’t care about that is you, Mousefur and Greystripe”

“Longtail I’m sure it is nothing”

“No it is something I was allied with Tigerstar for starclans sake hell I might just not go to starclan for that” I shout

After that everything becomes a blur I remember my paws flailing around until a tail wraps around mine “their’s no point in thinking about what ifs Longtail think of the Now and go with it like this” and with that sentence he leans in and kisses me


End file.
